Underground
by CrownPrinceOneDeep
Summary: You Ever Wonder Where Has Tenchi Been I Know Warning May Offend Alot Of People Don't Flame To Much /Oh Yea Tenchi Gets Gangsta OCC


**This Fan Fiction Is Based On Tenchi Muyo And The Name Tenchi Muyo And Everything Else Are Property Of Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi And Owned By AIC/Geneon Entertainment(Pioneer) ~Baby Redd And One Deep Are Owned By CP1D(Crown Prince One Deep) Like You Would Try~  
Have You Ever Wonder Where Tenchi's Been These Last Couple Of Years Well I've Caught Up To Him And He Told Me This Story**  
(Tenchi)  
A lot of people ask me,  
Where the fuck I've been at the last  
Few years,  
Shit I don't know,  
But I do know I'm back now (haha)

(Tenchi Auto-Tune)  
Chorus:

Here comes the rain and thunder now  
No where to run, to run to now  
I'll disappear, they'll wonder how  
Lookin for me, I'm underground

Here comes the rain and thunder now  
No where to run to run to now  
I'll disappear, they'll wonder how  
Lookin for me, I'm underground

(Tenchi)  
Verse 1:

Washu I'm down here under the ground pick me up  
Broken tibias, fibias, yeah fix me up  
Sixty sluts, all of them dying from asphyxia  
After they sip piss through a AIC sippy cup  
Dixie cups, toxins, boxes of Oxy pads  
Enough oxycontin to send a f*ckin ox to rehab  
Whack job in the back in a black stockin cap  
Jackin off to Ryoko In hockey mask at a boxing match  
Ayeka-(Can't say that) Ryoko-yes he can/ I just did Yeka now guess again  
Better text message your next to Kiyone  
Tell Her shit's about to get extra messy especially when I flex again  
And throw a f*ckin lesbian in wet cement  
Faggoty, faggoty, faggoty raggedy Ann and Andy no raggedy Andy and Andy  
No it can't be it can't be, yes it can be the fuckin anti-christ is back Danny  
It's Kagato in black satin panties  
This is Amittyville calamity God d*mmit, insanity pills  
Fanny pack filled with Zanny's  
Through every nook and cranny lookin for trannies  
Milk and cookies spilled through her silk negligee looky  
Razor-ba-lades with me to make you ba-leed  
Cases of Maybeline make up lay on the table of weed  
Slim 10-Chi, sh*t sounds like a fable to me  
Til he jumps out the f*ckin toilet while your takin a pee

Chorus:

Here comes the rain and thunder now  
No where to run, to run to now  
I'll disappear, they'll wonder how  
Lookin for me, I'm underground

Here comes the rain and thunder now  
No where to run to run to now  
I'll disappear, they'll wonder how  
Lookin for me, I'm underground

Verse 2:

Six semen samples seventeen strands of hair  
Found in the back of a van after a shoot with Pioneer  
Hannah Montana prepare to elope with a can opener  
And be cut open like cantaloupe and canopy beds  
And Glad bags, yeah, glad to be back  
Cause last year was a tragedy that landed me smack dab in rehab  
F*ckin doctor I ain't even understand a damn word he said  
I planned to relapse second I walked outta that bitch  
Two weeks sobriety I ain't enlightened  
Biting into a f*ckin Vicodin like I'm a Viking  
Oh lightning is striking it might be a f*cking sign I need a psychic  
Evaluation f*ck Kagato it's Friday the nineteenth  
That means it's just a regular day  
And this is the kind of sh*t I think of regularly  
F*ckin lesbian shouldn't of had her legs in the way  
Now she's pregnant and gay missing both legs and beggin to stay

Verse 3:

So for critics, I'm back and I'm coming  
To spit it back in abundance  
Hit a fag with onions  
Then split a bag of Funyons  
Mad at me? Understandable  
Cannibal, shoot an animal  
Out of a cannon and have em catapult  
At an adult  
Captain of a cult with an elite following  
To turn Halloween back to a trick or treat Holiday  
Have Kagato looking like a liar  
Swipe his powers  
Replace his Sword for flowers and a stack of flyers  
Hit Z with a 40  
Stuck a suppository up his ass  
And made him tell me a story  
Gave Seiryo a fucking nectarine  
And sat him in the fucking fruit and vegetable section  
And gave him a lecture  
Flew up The Beta System with a fucking whiffle bat drew  
Fought KAIN and Yuzuha too  
And came out with a little scratch – Ew  
Lookin like a got in a fucking pillow fight  
With a triple fat goose  
Insanity? Can it be vanity?  
Where's the humanity in having a twisted fantasy  
With an arm and leg amputee  
Straight jacket with a hundred and eight brackets  
And a strap that wraps twice around my back  
Then they latch it  
Cut your fucking head off  
And ask where you're headed off to  
Get it?  
Headed off too?  
Medic! This headache's awful  
This anesthetic's pathetic  
So is this diabetic waffle  
And this prosthetic arm keeps crushing my hard taco

Chorus:

Here comes the rain and thunder now  
No where to run, to run to now  
I'll disappear, they'll wonder how  
Lookin for me, I'm underground

Here comes the rain and thunder now  
No where to run to run to now  
I'll disappear, they'll wonder how  
Lookin for me, I'm underground

Tenchi:And That What Happened

Undergound Is Owned By Eminem And Shady/Aftermath Entertainment


End file.
